


stuck with you

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova and adrian accidentally get stuck in a storage closet at hq and the teasing that follows
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this a few weeks ago before promptly falling asleep and lowkey forgot about it until now. it’s more of a joke fic, and also i edited it while feeling a little feverish so it’s especially bad. but i personally think it’s v funny so enjoy (i guess?)

Many described relationships as being tied down, but with Adrian, Nova felt freer than ever. Although it was a bit hard to feel that way now considering they were both locked in an old supply closet.

They had arrived at HQ early that morning and spent most of the day training, stopping less than an hour before their team was scheduled for patrol. For the time being, they had planned to wait in the lounge. But one thing led to another and, as scandalous as it may sound, Nova and Adrian ended up taking cover in a supply closet. They soon lost track of time, Nova’s thoughts focused on the feeling of Adrian’s lips on hers and how impossibly close they were.

They had finally pulled apart when a chime sounded from both of their wristbands, signaling a message from Oscar, asking where they were for there was less than twenty minutes until the team was needed for patrol. Reluctantly, Nova and Adrian had pulled apart. Using the little bit of light creeping out from under the door, they carefully made their over to it. Upon trying to open it, they discovered something very troubling: the door was locked.

Nova tried to open it a few times, as did Adrian, but it didn’t budge. After over five minutes of trying, Adrian stepped aside to message Oscar while Nova started messing with the handle.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding,” she muttered under her breath, having already tried to open it with most of the tools on her belt.

Oscar showed up a few minutes later, along with Ruby and Danna. All three attempted to open the door, but still, no luck.

The minutes ticked by rather quickly and before any of them knew it, they only had five minutes before patrol. With no prospect of getting out anytime soon, Nova and Adrian both started to stress even more so than before.

Finally, Danna suggested that one of them call security and ask if they could unlock the door. After thinking it over for a few seconds, they decided it was their only resort and Adrian called the front desk through his wristband.

Within a few minutes, a member of security was outside the door, testing different keys to see if any of them worked. Eventually, one of them unlocked it and the young couple was finally free. By then,  _ almost  _ all of Nova and Adrian’s embarrassment had faded and they caught up the rest of their team, having not missed too much.

For the first few minutes of patrol, things went smoothly and no one brought up what had just happened. Then Danna started to inquire about how they had ended up in the closet in the first place and Nova’s embarrassment from earlier returned full force.

Nova and Adrian shared a look of alarm. He eventually came up with some flimsy lie that was so obviously fake there was no way Danna couldn’t see through it. But she didn’t bring it up again and the rest of their patrol passed as normal.

By the end of the day, both had almost entirely forgotten about the incident from earlier. That night, though, Nova had plans to eat dinner over at Adrian’s with him, his dads, and Max, as they did every Friday night.

“So,” Max began, turning his focus to Adrian as they all sat down to eat, “I heard you and Nova had quite the eventful day at HQ.”

Nova nearly choked on her food, though she tried to pass it off as a cough.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Adrian replied, attempting to remain nonchalant.

Max raised his eyebrow. “Really? Because that’s not what I’ve heard.”

Hugh and Simon were now watching the couple with rather interested expressions.

Nova exchanged an alarmed glance with Adrian before speaking. “Well, if you’re so wise then please tell us what happened because as far as I know, nothing out of the ordinary occurred.”

“If you insist,” Max said, a wide grin spreading over his features. “Rumor has it that you two”—he waggled his finger at Nova and Adrian—“got yourselves locked in one of the closets and had to call security for help.”

A blush flamed across Nova’s cheek and Adrian coughed awkwardly.

“If this true,” Hugh said, “may I ask you even ended up there?”

“Yes, that did happen,” Adrian replied, sighing. Then he proceeded to repeat the same lie he had told Danna, which none of his family seemed to believe, though they didn’t question the subject further.

The topic of conversation was soon changed after that and it wasn’t brought up for the remainder of dinner, much to Nova and Adrian’s relief. Though both had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last conversation about today’s little mishap.


	2. security footage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short and unnecessary but like whatever :)

Nearly a week had passed since the incident with the closet and both Nova and Adrian had nearly forgotten about it. Nobody mentioned it and it seemed as though the instance had been entirely forgotten, much to their relief. Well, that was until they discovered that there was a security camera that had caught everything leading up to them entering the supply closet, including a shot of them clearly making out against the wall. And of course, it was Max who had beat them to this discovery.

Nova and Adrian had been hanging out in his room—Nova reading while Adrian worked on a sketch—when Max entered, wearing a grin and clutching his tablet to his chest.

“What do you want?” asked Adrian, not even bothering to look up.

Max stepped further into the room before answering. “Nothing, but I have something that may be of interest to both of you.” He lowered his tablet, allowing them to see the top part of the screen.

Adrian sighed then shifted his focus to Max. “And what is that?”

“Security footage from a few days ago that shows you and Nova in a bit of a... _ compromised _ situation.”

Nova set aside her book as Max handed her and Adrian the tablet. A video was pulled up on the screen and one glance at the thumbnail told her all that she needed to know about it. She and Adrian exchanged glances, then he clicked the play button. As expected, it showed footage of them making out in the hallway before disappearing into the closet. The video soon cut off after that and Adrian handed the tablet back to Max.

“You know, it would be a shame if Dad or Pops were to see this,” said Max, expression completely innocent.

“What’s your price?” Adrian muttered. He knew all too well by now that there was no point in arguing with Max for the kid always knew how to get his way.

After waiting a few seconds, Max started to name off a list of items before Adrian kicked him out of his room, chucking a pillow at his head. Max managed to dodge it, though, and quickly left.

Nova and Adrian felt slightly nervous after that, stressing over the footage. How could they have been so stupid?

Hours later, Nova and Adrian were called upstairs for dinner by Hugh and Simon. Both were worried that Max had already shown the footage to Adrian’s dads. Their worries proved naught for dinner passed without any mentions of it. Nova and Adrian slowly started to forget about it, nerves easing with each passing minute. After dinner, Max disappeared to his room, and Nova and Adrian were left to help Hugh and Simon clean up.

When almost everything was put away, they started to head back down to the basement only to have Hugh ask them to stay upstairs for a few minutes to ‘talk.’

Hugh then presented them with Max’s tablet, still showing the security footage, and said, “Would you care to explain?”

Nova hesitated before speaking. “I don’t see what there is to explain, you can clearly see what’s going on in the video,” she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Adrian covered his mouth with his hand as if holding back laughter. Hugh only sighed.

“I know there’s no point in telling either of you this, but please try to be more responsible when you’re at headquarters,” Hugh said. “If any of the gossip columns heard about this...” Then he proceeded to ramble on about their media presence, most of which Nova ignored, barely restraining from rolling her eyes.

“Understood, Dad,” Adrian replied. “Won’t happen again, I promise.”

Nova nodded in agreement. With the discussion seemingly over, Nova and Adrian took the opportunity to slip away and head back down to his room.

“You know,” began Nova, sitting on the edge of his bed, “I think we really need to have a talk with Max about minding his own business sometime.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
